So What Do I Win?
by Xamceron
Summary: "Oh, don't tell me you don't know about Valentines Day?"


Ok, so I'm getting a bit worse on the whole 'on-time' thing. But this was the first chance I got to post something, and I realized I should, because Valentines Day was... three days ago? Yeah, I think that's it. So when I realized I should, I whipped something up. Enjoy this little... I don't what to call it. :P

Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. (Until I conquer Antarctica and my penguin force will take over Square Enix! Mwhahaa! ...Wait, I didn't say that aloud did I?)

* * *

"Roxas?"

"Hm?" The blond turned around, not at all surprised to see Axel coming towards him.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Have you?" Roxas smirked.

"Well… no, that's a lie, but I have been looking for you!"

"Alright. Maybe I'll believe that." Roxas patted the moogle he was talking to on the head, and started walking off suddenly, but it was no problem for Axel who caught up easily with his long legs.

"Anyway, I'd been looking for you because I wanted to see if you would come with me to Twilight Town!" Axel jumped in front of Roxas who stopped to avoid running into him. "Please?" Axel crouched down in a begging manner.

With a sigh, Roxas relented.

"Fine." The small blond walked off again, leaving Axel confused. He stopped and turned back, grinning. "Well? You coming?"

The redhead grinned back and trotted to Roxas side before falling into a comfortable rhythm with his blond. He opened a Dark Corridor, and motioned for the blond to go first. Which he did, but not before playfully smacking Axel for muttering 'Ladies first'.

Axel couldn't imagine, really, why he could be so relaxed around the blond. He wasn't exactly the peoples person, he didn't get along with anyone much. But with Roxas… He felt at total ease. And he wasn't sure why.

Adjusting to the sudden brightness of the sunset after coming out of the Dark Corridor, Axel grabbed Roxas, who had already shaded his eyes and gazed at the sunset. The redhead pulled him down into the Tram Common where he bought two sea salt ice creams. With a flourish, he presented one of them to Roxas, who took it smiling.

The blond looped an arm through Axel's, laughing as the redhead skipped down the road, pulling Roxas with him.

This was the side of Axel Roxas liked the most. The goofy, sweet side. The side that would skip down the road in Twilight Town singing Follow The Yellow Brick Road with him.

They arrived at the clock tower in next to no time, but the ice cream was already melting.

"Quick," Roxas shouted, picking up on Axel's goofiness. "We must make haste!"

Axel chuckled, and slung the blond on his back. Barely giving the smaller male time to yelp, the redhead darted up the stairs three at a time, and dumped the blond at the top.

Grumbling, Roxas lifted himself back off, and settled himself on the edge next to Axel.

They ate the sea salt ice cream in silence, watching the never-ending sunset, as was their custom. It reminded Roxas of the time Axel told him why red was the most prominent color in a sunset. He still thinks Axel's a show-off, but he's more tolerant of his antics now.

They sat there until they finished, then just sat there holding the left-over wooden sticks. It was Roxas who broke the silence.

"What are they doing?"

He was talking about the two kids down in the square, but he didn't have to say it. Axel knew what he was talking about, like always.

"It looks like they're exchanging heart cards."

Roxas frowned.

"Why would they do that?"

"It's for Valentines Day."

Seeing the blank look on the blonds face, Axel grinned.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't know about Valentines Day?"  
The redhead chuckled and ruffled Roxas' hair.

"That's what I love about you kid. You have no idea what's going on half the time, but ya act like you do."

Roxas pouted and shoved Axel's hand away.

"Stop calling me kid, and tell me what Valentines Day is!"

"Valentines Day is a holiday when people do this."

Axel leaned in before the blond could push him away, and locked lips with him. It lasted about three seconds before Axel pulled away smirking.

It took Roxas a bit to recover but he crossed his arms and glared at the older man.

"No they don't."

"Alright, you caught me again. That's lie. Well, most of the time. Some people actually do that!"

Roxas' glare didn't waver for a second. The redhead took the hint and shut up, gazing at the sunset once more.

When something was pressed into his hands, he looked at the blond. Roxas was watching the sunset too, but said:

"Happy Valentines Day, Axel."

Axel looked down in his hands. It was Roxas' popsicle stick. It read :WINNER.

"What do I win?" He asked, looking up at Roxas again.

"How about this?"

Roxas closed the gap between them and pecked Axel on the lips before drawing back and staring at the sun again, blushing.

With a content smile, Axel nodded, never taking his eyes of his blue-eyed beauty.

"That will do. That'll do just fine."

* * *

:) So, like always, if you like it, please review.

By the way, that's what Roxas _really_ should have done with that popsicle stick. Not only does that get us Axel Roxas kissing time, but they still get the free ice-cream bar - 'cause let's face it, they're pigs when it comes to sea-salt ice-cream. :P


End file.
